Monagwis
by sakume
Summary: A paradise in the new world. The Native Americans thrive here, their home. However, there is one child not like the others. His name is Link. Soon, his family is threatened by the presence of some new settlers, among them one he befriends, Monagwis. ZeldaxLink
1. Prologue

_Well, this is going to be a different story. Yes, the beginning sounds like a movie I'm sure most of you know. Just leave it alone. This was just a good place to start. Also, you'll understand the title later, it will come in time. _

Prologue

The wind stealthily whipped around the thick wooded area. The gentle lapping of the waves repeatedly sank in and out, licking the sands in its efforts to grow higher towards the wild grass. A sharp icy breeze stirred up, further proving that a harsh winter was on its way.

A few miles away, a hand reached for the last piece of golden corn, pulling it with a yank and placing it slowly in a woven basket. The same breeze kicked up in this area, causing her to throw her arms about her bare skin in an effort to halt the goose bumps. She was far from the rest of the women who were gathering the final specks of harvest.

As she heard a sudden snapping noise, she whirled about, dropping the corn in her panic. A rush of relief washed over her as she realized it was only her good friend, Kaumudi, who was a frail, pale creature, with the wisdom of an owl. She reached a hand towards Avani, helping her pick up the spilled food. Speaking in her native tongue, she retained a sensitive tone. _"What is the matter? You are like a field mouse caught in a hawk's grasp today, Avani."_

She smiled towards Kaumudi, her thin lips chapped from the cold. _"It has been a week now, my friend." _As she bent down to pick up the corn, she self-consciously brushed a piece of her long jet black hair behind her ears. She was a beautiful Native American woman, definitely worth the title of the chieftain's wife. Slim and graceful as a deer in flight, her dark brown orbs were pools of gentle love. Her dress was a leather-like material, decorated with beads. Apart from her necklace, there was nothing to tell she was anything special.

Every woman who was wooed by the male always received a specialized necklace given by the man. For most, this would be considered the Native American version of a wedding ring, but all of them were different, according to the male's choice. Hers was a necklace composed of seashells, something very difficult to find as the beaches were normally spotless. This definitely affirmed the fact that her husband was the chief.

"_Ah…you know, Avani…even the wild stream will slow its path as it reaches the end. Perhaps your grieving will end soon. I am sorry about your loss, truly."_ She let her left hand alight on her friend's shoulder; her right was helping to replace the corn in the basket. _"Soon the men will return from their hunt. The pale ones are gone; we do not need to worry. Come and greet your husband as he returns."_

Avani nodded, but her eyes held hidden tears. _"I will come with you soon, Kaumudi. Do not worry for me so." _Soon, her friend left, and Avani was alone. She abandoned her basket, stumbling blindly towards the woods. She approached the main river than led to the ocean, falling to her knees before it. Why must she be tortured beyond that of her ability to stand? She gazed at her reflection in the calm waters; her dark hair was tangled in mats and her deep eyes released their suffering in the form of trickling tears. Nothing would heal her broken heart…nothing. That was when her keen hearing caught the noise. Even through her grief, she felt time briefly stop. She would know that sound anywhere. She did not know why, but she chased it.

She splashed through the stream, her heart thudding in her chest as recklessly as the thundering drums welcomed the hunters home. She pushed past the fresh pine tree branches, leaping over rotting logs as if her life depended on it. For a moment, she paused, unsure of where to go…where was the sound coming from? She closed her eyes, sensing only the wail around her. Snapping her eyes open, she sprinted towards the source, only pausing when the woods stopped their growth. The sound was coming from the beach…where the pale ones had lived.

She did not understand…the squalling cry continued, but it was in the abandoned settlement…the strange pale ones had died shortly after they arrived. One after another, they had gotten the sickness, passing away. She shut her fears down, pushing past her home barrier and slipping into the pitiful wooden wall that was supposed to keep unknown things at bay. The males of their tribe did not seem to know how to build well, for they had shortly run out of supplies, even after cutting their trees and digging up the earth.

The cry had now simmered into a gurgle, but it was still very audible, especially to trained ears. Hesitantly, she stepped towards the central cabin, pushing open the door. A whispery breeze floated through the broken window, making her feel even more uneasy. They had the sickness; it was said to make one mad. Perhaps that was why the entire residence was in shambles, things tossed everywhere; it looked like a hornet's nest.

She began to back away, especially as she saw the dead white man's body…more would surely be coming to bury their tribe…maybe not, but who knew? She would not take that chance. They may turn out to be like the jackal, excellent trackers. She was already endangering her village by being here, perhaps even her husband's name.

Suddenly, the squalling continued, coming from a corner of the cabin. Leaning quietly over the flipped bed, she paused, blinking in shock. Looking back up at her, equally shocked, was a baby. It must have been no more than a month old. Its tiny lips began to tremble again; it stretched out a hand towards the woman as if begging for some comfort.

Avani saw something in that outstretched hand's plea, something that deserved life. If she could, she was going to help this infant. She slowly bent over, picking the child up to get a better look. It seemed healthy enough…she cautiously peeked under the blanket. "He" seemed healthy enough. He was almost silent, obviously taking her in as well. Avani smiled as she wondered what he must have been thinking. She was a strange woman, invading his house.

The babe was graced with lovely features; his flickering eyes were as full a blue as the ocean itself. She could already see he was going to have a full head of wheat-colored hair. Could it be that…perhaps she was given this babe…she shook the thought from her head. She closed her eyes, deeply pondering what the best course of action was. That was when she realized the truth. Without care, this baby would be helpless. Soon, without food and shelter, winter would arrive and…

She felt something enclose around her finger and looked down to see the infant had grabbed her pinkie in his hand, clutching it close. He had slipped into a peaceful dream…holding him to her bosom for warmth, she re-wrapped him in the blanket, returning to her village. She had decided.

It did not take long for her newly acquired baby to catch attention. The large crowd of women gasped in wonder, shrinking away from the tiny pale one as if it would kill on contact. As the crowd parted, one young boy stepped over to her, tugging on her dress. He was dressed in long tan pants with various designs covering them. She knew him well. A curious one, he was always different than the other children. He had a strange habit, ever since his father had been killed by the wild bear; he had covered his face in cloth, never allowing anything but his fiery red eyes to be seen.

"_Avani…what is it?" _he asked in a wondering voice, pure and high.

"_It's a baby, Sheik…from the pale ones." _she answered in a chuckle, revealing the face of the sleeping infant.

"_Oh…" _the boy whispered in awe, tilting his head in puzzlement. _"Where's his mom?"_

"_Well…I think I'll be his mother…" _She stood, stiffening as she noticed her husband approaching. He would not be as accepting as this child was. The instant he saw what she held in her arms, his large smile faded, replaced by what looked like resentment and disgust.

Tall, and much tanned with all his time in the sun, her husband was the very image of a chieftain. He was strong, and brave, all the things she had always wanted in a husband. However, he was stubborn, and refused to allow anything other than what he had always known. _"What is that?" _he demanded harshly, furrowing his brow as if judging the babe.

"_Mihir…I saved him." _she whispered, piercing his defensive glare with a pleading expression.

"_Avani…it won't make the pain leave…_" he sternly replied, though he expressed a knowing care in his choice of words.

"_I know that…" _she whispered again, holding the babe close to her chest. _"But…he has need of me." _

"_But…Avani…look at it. It's…not our…kind."_ He seemed to be deep in a probing thought for a moment. _"No…you have to return it."_

"_Return it?" _she repeated in disbelief, her gaze glancing from her arms to him. _"But… the cold is coming and, he'll surely die!"_

"_Then let him die." _He said this as if it were the simplest thing in the world, as if it were just a disposable child.

"_I want him." _She firmly stated, standing up to her husband, something she did not like to do. It was against tradition, and she was setting bad example. Something in her mind had triggered. She was not going to let this baby perish.

"_Avani, I cannot allow you to put this village in any danger. If they return…"_ His tone began to rise in authority, he turned to face her.

"_Does this look threatening to you?" _She asked, thrusting the baby forward for him to see.

Is a sudden motion, he took his large walking stick, raising it in the air and letting it smack into the ground near her feet with a loud thump. His nostrils flared; he gritted his teeth as he stared into her eyes. The baby awoke, startled at Avani's jump to save her feet. He began to fuss, digging into her chest for support. She held him away from what frightened him, glaring into her husband's eyes with an unknown determination.

He looked away for a moment, returning his gaze to her hand, where she displayed her necklace to him. With a despairing sigh, he clenched his jaw. _"Was it the only one?"_

"_Yes…the sickness has killed his parents."_

"_Are you certain?" _He cocked his head, giving her a reprimanding look.

"_Yes…there are no other pale ones."_

He turned away, closing his eyes with a sniveling expression. _"Then…you may keep it."_

She exhaled in relief, gladness filling her soul and making her want to jump for joy. _"Thank you, Mihir…I am sure he will be a good son…"_

"_Son?" _Mihir turned to look over his shoulder, a look of extreme distaste on his face. _"I told you that you may keep it…that doesn't mean it is my son…"_

Avani watched him as an empty feeling made its way through her stomach, she felt as if she had been starving for years; a nauseating twist pulled her heartstrings. Just then, she felt another tug on her dress, snapping her out of her thoughts. _"So…what's his name?" _Sheik asked, blinking his large eyes innocently.

"_I'm going to call him…" _Avani paused as she thought. He had been what she needed to fill her empty heart; he had also significantly tested the bond between her husband and herself. It was as if her life was the chain…_ "I'm going to call him…Link."_


	2. The Bad Ear of Corn

_Yes, it did indeed sound like Tarzan, I know. It's not. Believe me, there may be some similarities, but it will be different. For those who didn't catch it, Sheik in this story is an Indian. Enjoy._

Chapter 1

(The Bad Ear of Corn)

"_You are slower than the tree's sap in winter!" _Sheik chuckled, dodging a fallen log as he ran with expertise between natural barriers of the forest.

"_I am not!" _A sudden thumping noise made the running Indian boy pause to look back.

"_Yes, you are. If you weren't with me, you'd get eaten by a wild squirrel." _The crimson-eyed boy replied, glancing over the fallen form of his best friend. _"See, even the terrible old log has you in its grasp." _He pointed at Link's leg, which flailed in the twisting vines wrapped about it.

"_Are you going to help me out, or are you going to stare all day?" _Link huffed, continuing to struggle against the tangled mess, making it worse.

"_I don't know. This is pretty entertaining." _Sheik laughed at Link's responsive glare, leaning down and taking out a small hunting knife, releasing the white boy from his bonds. Slowly, they both stood to their feet, listening.

The first boy, Sheik, stood slightly taller than Link, an almost dirty color in skin. Extremely friendly, Sheik knew all of the forest surrounding their village, and all the creatures favored him. He tended to explore further than he normally should have. Sheik only relinquished his facial wrappings when he explored with Link alone. Few others had ever seen his true face.

He donned plain deer skin pants, comfortable and easy to move about in. Currently, he had twelve years of experience in the world, three more than Link. His guardian appointed seemed to be the bear, ironic, since his father had been killed by a wild bear when he was younger.

His counterpart, Link, knew many things differently than Sheik. He had often wondered why his skin differed so greatly in color to his friend, but received no answer. His wheat-colored hair grew to a length just above his shoulders, wild and free. Link's spirit longed to be independent, but his mother had brought him up otherwise. Strictly enforced to remain home unless he was with a friend, Link knew little of the outside world.

He found that he got into trouble much more in the town, around his father's stern gaze, than out in the wild. Like Sheik, his white chest exposed itself, and his attire composed of leather moccasins and deer skin pants, decorated with a few other things such as beads and shells. His animal guardian had been predicted as the hawk, surprising for his village since the hawk had not been predicted for a long time. Though he was the chief's son, other bullies in the village were not afraid to pick on him. His only salvation lay within his few allies. Sheik, a girl named Saria, the elder of the village, Impa, and his mother Avani were the few that dared to defend him.

"_You'll never impress your father like this." _Sheik said, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby pine tree's trunk.

"_I'm trying. I can't help it." _Link sighed and mimicked Sheik, leaning against an opposite tree.

"_Your first hunt will be when you are twelve, with the other men. Then, when you are fifteen, you will truly be a man, once you make your first lone kill. Mine will be soon, since I am nearing the age. Then, when you are seventeen, you will take your birthright as the eventual chief. Do you think you're ready?"_ Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow as Link stared off towards the sky. _"Link!"_

"_It's going to rain." _The boy stated quietly. Sheik looked up in-between the canvas the large trees provided; indeed, it did look rather dreary. Dull gray storm clouds billowed in, covering the warmth and joy of a previous beautiful day. Sheik walked over and took Link's arm, both retreating to the temporary safety of the nearby caverns they normally played about. Shooing away the small animals that tried to take shelter, the Indian boys crouched, watching the thick downpour of rain begin.

"_It is good that we have been given rain. The crops are going to grow."_ Sheik said, watching the mud amass where dirt had been. Puddles of cold, discomforting rain began to pop up. _"Link, do you think I will be good at the hunt?"_ After more silence following, he turned. _"Link, why don't you ever listen when someone is talking to you?"_

"_Sorry." _The boy said, turning to face Sheik, a glimmering likening to that of a candle reflecting in his eyes. This made it nearly impossible for most of the village to stay angry with Link. Link's gleeful piercing eyes seemed to stare right through whatever he gazed at. One hand rested upon the cool stone that covered his head, the other hung limply at his side. _"I can't help it. I get distracted easily when I'm outside the village, you know that."_

"_I feel sorry for you." _Sheik truly did feel saddened for Link. The poor boy hardly ever got to see this wonderful colorful world of forestry. Most boys his age in the village liked to explore and see what lay beyond the boundaries, in fact, most even had a small weapon to defend themselves with by now, but not Link. His father refused to have anything to do with him, and so such a dream had never been given him.

"_Don't. It won't be long before I'm fifteen. Then I will prove that I'm a man."_ Link stated, pride swelling within him. He knew he could do it when he tried.

"_By the way, don't forget the other part of the ritual, since you are of the only blood of chieftain's son." _Sheik playfully batted at Link's arm.

"_I won't. You remind me every day."_ Link chuckled, coyly smiling as he pushed Sheik back a little.

"_It looks like the rain has stopped," _Sheik commented, peeking out from his shelter and smiling. _"Yes, it's finished. Now, let's continue looking for those feathers. If you find a hawk feather, you are symbolized as one with your guide. The best way to find one is to think like your guide. I would climb a tree."_

Link sorrowfully looked up the conifer's chipped trunk until he noticed the greenery fade into one with the sky. His expression fell. Link never liked heights, especially when he was so young. _"I can't go that high! The hawk makes its nest really high..." _

"_Do you want to impress your father or not?" _Sheik paused, standing upright and listening. _"Wait! Do you hear that? They're back! Come on!" _Sheik laughed as Link scrambled to his side, both swifter than deer as they bounded past puddles.

The two boys entered their village's boundary, the sweet smells of cooking food reaching their noises. Sheik ran past various teepees and longhouses, followed closely behind by Link. The main reason for returning to the village so quickly reflected in the melodious thud of the drum. Both boys recognized it as a message. The hunters, who were admired above all else in a young Indian boy's mind, had returned. Suddenly, Sheik paused. A delicious piquant smell wafted into his nose. He followed the aroma of sweet cooking until he reached the elder's home.

The oldest woman in the village lived within, and most children showed fear at the sight of her wrinkled form. However, under her wizened smile and withered skin, Impa remained the kindest person Link had ever known, besides his own mother. As Sheik bent down and inhaled deeply, he picked up the entrance flap.

"_Come in, boys. Come in. I thought I heard you two." _Impa no longer drifted from her teepee, the years had performed their magic on her. _"Come and rest, tell me of your day." _

Link gladly obliged, sitting cross-legged beside Sheik and eating some of the stew he had been offered. As the warm broth slid down his throat, Link shivered in enjoyment. _"I have been trying to get a hawk feather, Impa. Do you think my father will be pleased if I manage it?"_

The old woman shook her head softly with a melodious chuckle. _"Link, you do not need to please your father. Don't try so hard. It will come in time. You will find what you are looking for only in time." _

"_Yeah, don't worry about it, Link. You'll get the feather." _Sheik replied in-between a swallow.

"_Link, can you and Sheik do a favor for this old woman?" _

"_Yes, what is it?" _Link replied, smiling at the elder Indian, who gave him a pat on the head.

"_Go and get me a few heads of corn, please, straight from the fields." _Impa leaned back against the teepee, exhaling as she closed her eyes.

"_Sure!" _Link commented, getting up and moving out of the shelter, Sheik following behind him as he jogged to the extensive fields of growing corn. Link began to search for the perfect piece.

"_Well, well, well. Look who it is. Mr.-I'm-going-to-find-a-hawk-feather." _Behind a large stalk, a taller boy revealed himself, smiling an evil smile at Link.

Sheik stepped out towards the boy, glowering. The son of a highly influential warrior of Link's tribe, the twelve-year-old's name was Mido. He constantly pestered Link, enjoying every moment of it. Freckled only very slightly, the boy's long black hair braided itself into amazing patterns. He placed his hands upon his hips, until Sheik weaved in front of Link.

"_You have no right to say anything. You didn't even try to connect with your guardian." _Sheik snarled, pointing a finger in the boy's face. _"The fox needs to watch its back. Otherwise, the bear might eat it."_

"_I'm just trying to give Link some pointers." _Mido smirked at Sheik, watching Link shrink back.

"_We're only here to get an ear of corn for Impa. So hand one over, or else." _Sheik threatened, taking a step towards the basket of corn Mido had been gathering.

"_Let me help you both out. Link, look at this way…" _Mido picked up one ear. _"Imagine this basket is the village, any Indian village, but especially ours. The corn is us." _He began to peel the covering, revealing a golden inside. _"This is a normal Indian. Me, Sheik, anyone, it symbolizes how life should be. However, there's one problem. You see, in every basket of corn you're bound to find…"_ Mido held up a piece of normal-looking corn. He carefully peeled the outside, and smiled, exposing the rotten maggot-eaten brown insides. _"One bad ear of corn."_

Link faced Sheik, whose anger grew visibly. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing, Link." _Sheik snatched a nearby good ear of the corn, glaring at Mido the whole time. _"Nothing at all."_


	3. Strange Clouds

_Thanks for the many reviews. It's good to know my stories are liked. If you haven't guessed, this will also have very slight references to the Disney move, Pocahontas. Enjoy. _

Chapter three

(Strange Clouds)

"_What did he mean by that, Mother?" _Link asked, allowing his beloved parental to painstakingly comb through his hair and braid a small left part of it, preening him. _"What did Mido mean to say?"_

"_Nothing, my son." _Avani whispered, her soothing voice assuring Link of his safety and her love. Even at an older age, Avani still retained a great respect and title as the loveliest Indian woman in the village, even though the next generation had quite a few young blossoms in store. Thanks to this alone, Link found kindness in some of the other women.

"_But why am I so different?"_ Link prodded further.

"_If you know the answer to a question, why do you ask?" _Avani replied, continuing to stroke her son's hair, her nimble fingers tying braids. She didn't think he knew, but she had no plans to tell him.

"_I know Mido said something about me being different. I just don't know why? Aren't I the same as he is?" _Link questioned, turning and facing his kneeling mother.

"_Of course you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You are just like every other boy in this village, Link. Your father and Mido… They just can't see that." _She finished combing through her son's golden hair and gently kissed his head. _"Now… Go outside and play, my dear one. Play now and forget your troubles. There is no reason to be so saddened on a beautiful day as this." _

Link gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared; Avani sighed softly as she watched him go. Soon enough, he would have to know the truth. Not now, though. Now it was time for him to enjoy his youth while he still retained the chance. He needed to persecution, no distinction. Hopefully, he would never have to know that truth. She feared it would hurt him too much. She watched as he left, being wary that he made his way opposite of his father's predatory stroll.

Link wandered past the borders of the village despite his young age, finding a sort of safe haven of solace among the canopy of the trees. The laughing of the brook comforted him greatly as he closed his eyes, leaning against the smooth trunk of a maple tree. He listened carefully to the confused crickets chirp during the day, the whispering of the trees in the breeze, and the chattering of the birds. Then Link heard something not normal in this part of the woods. Directly above him, a high, bubbly sound came in short spurts.

He glanced upwards, just as a figure swung nearly inches from his face. He jumped backwards, patting his chest and glowering. _"Don't do that!" _

With a soft thump, the figure dropped next to him, smiling pleasantly. She appeared to be close to Link's age, if not exactly equal. Her bright green eyes seemed to expand, almost too serene with loveliness to be a child's. Her smooth short hair hung just a little below her ears, with a headband covering it, shells scattered along it. It was her birthday present last year and she loved it. She wore a very short skirt with her boots, and her tanned skin easily made her the most attractive girl in the village. _"Hi, Link!"_

"_Saria." _Link scowled at her. _"You always do that. Why? You know I don't like it."_

"_I like to see your jump, grasshopper." _She giggled, showing Link exactly where that high-pitched sound came from.

"_You stole that from Romani." _Link narrowed his eyes, brushing past his female friend. _"That's her nickname for me, one I don't particularly like." _

"_You're cute when you're angry." _Saria replied with an innocent smile.

Link tried to ignore her sweet voice with a smile. _"What are you doing out here, anyway? Don't you have weaving lessons?"_ Her mother happened to be the ultimate craft-worker through the whole village, and also made the best clothes. Her daughter was a fine prize for any hard hunter who so chose to work to get her heart. Mido, in fact, had been pining for her attention lately.

"_Maybe." _Saria giggled and lightly pushed Link back. "_What about you? What are You doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home unless with someone of an older age?" _Seeing Link deeply flush, obviously disturbed by what she had said, Saria smiled triumphantly. She shook her dark hair back, nearly hitting the young white boy in the face. "_I'm going to the edge of our world, where the open waters meet the land." _

"_No, you're not!" _Link immediately protested. _"You know that we're forbidden to go that far!" _

"_Oh, you. Relax, worrywart. Nothing is going to happen. I've been there tons of times before, nothing has ever even remotely happened of anything short of exciting. You just need to be more relaxed." _

"_I don't know…" _Link trailed, rubbing a hand delicately behind his head. When he next looked up, he saw the back of Saria disappearing between the trees amidst giggles. "_Wait for me!" _Link leaped forward, snatching her arm. _"If you're going, I'm coming with you."_

Saria chuckled and batted playfully at his strong grip, surprising for such a young boy. _"Just because I'm the rabbit, doesn't mean the hawk can scoop me up for dinner."_

"_Sorry." _Link quickly released his fingers, seeing the imprint disappear within moments. They walked together in stillness of the forest for a while, but soon Link broke it, uncomfortable already to be alone with her. _"So has your father picked out a… Hunter to provide for you yet?" _

"_He likes to think he has." _Saria replied, smiling as she jumped over a brook. _"Who I love, Link, is my choice, not my father's." _

"_But… He did? Who?" _At her still silence, Link's spirit slightly sank. _"It's Mido, isn't it?"_

She must not have wanted to affirm him, for she glanced upwards as they nearly reached the brook leading to the ocean. _"Wow, what a tree. Look at how big it is. I've been by here many times before, but never seen this before. Whoever climbs this must be really brave." _

Is that was Saria wanted? Bravery? He could easily give that to her, or at least, Link though he could. _"I will." _

She looked back at Link, gasping at his words, her eyes wide. _"No, Link! You're afraid of heights!" _

"_Well, it's time I got over it." _Despite his friend's further protests, Link reached a hand up and sprawled up and over the first thick branch. He broke out into a sweat, pine needles scratching him as he clawed his way up, higher and higher. His heart pounded in his chest, spurring him on through Saria's cheers. He poked his head up above the branches, a strong breeze greeting him, refreshing him. Link tried not to look down, his knees feeling weak at the thought. He began to wonder if climbing up was such a good idea in the first place.

Just then, Link froze. His breath stilled in his throat and his eyes widened. He cocked his head, peering closer towards the shore, which wasn't very far away now.

Saria sensed his silence and shouted up, cupping her hands over her mouth to reach his hearing through the wind. _"What is it? What's up there?"_

Link paused, wondering how he could describe them. They were white and puffy, much like clouds, but definitely different somehow. "_I don't know… Clouds, I think!"_

"_Clouds." _Saria sighed deeply. _"Link, get back down here. Nevermind. You and your clouds. Your head is in the clouds!" _She shouted, pouting. She had hoped he would see something more interesting.

"_Saria? I don't think I can get back down…"_

Quick as a flash, the Indian girl had scurried up next to Link. She gasped at the sight. Link was right. There were clouds, just above the large water. However, she had never seen them before. An unknown fear filled her mind. _"Come on, Link… Let's go…" _She pulled his arm, helping him very slowly get down. Link did not know what came over him; he had never liked heights for some reason.

Both of the pre-teens returned to the village, but the instant Link tried to secretly enter, he found himself stopped by a very familiar voice.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _

Link slowly lifted his head to stare straight into the powerful eyes of his father figure, who towered over his foster son like a giant, his face as cold as a statue. _"I…" _Link's voice came in a quiet squeak as he saw Sheik watch from a distance. _"I went outside…"_

"_You know you're not allowed out without an escort, where did you go and why?" _He boomed at both Saria and Link, making Link's lip quiver slightly.

Now Mido watched the scene with his parents, chuckling evilly as he enjoyed the scolding. _"I didn't mean to." _Link softly whispered.

"_Well you see, what happened…" _Saria began to explain, very flustered as she attempted to come up with an excuse.

"_It was my fault. I was wandering, and Saria came and found me... I'm sorry, Mihir." _

The Indian chief seemed to become even taller as his wife took Link back in the safety of her arms. _"It won't happen again, will it, Link? You're now bound to the village until I say otherwise."_

"_Avani…"_

"_It won't happen again." _She stated, her soft brown eyes unnaturally shattering her husband for a moment.

Mihir glowered down at Link, who sought shelter by digging back further into his mother's arms. _"Good."_


	4. A New Land and New Visitors

_Again, thanks to the reviews. Sorry it's taking so long, but finals are catching up with me. Enjoy. _

Chapter four

(A New Land and a New Discovery)

Somehow, the sight of land sent a thrill throughout the small girl's body she had not felt for months. The queasy rocking that served to swing her to sleep at night made her loathe it as she became sickly. One of many come from England, Zelda played her multiple pretend games alone, for despite the flux of kind adults aboard the ship, she was the only child. Allowed to come on the journey for a birthday present, her father, the governor, stayed behind in her home.

His health daily fell, quivering upon the head of the needle between life and death. She came seeking adventure, spirited for such a small girl. Her frail hands wrung themselves around her neck as she fingered her locket. This small crafted piece of gold was her greatest treasure. Despite being worth so little in money, the trinket meant the world to the young girl. Inside the swinging hatch, a black and white sketch of her late mother lay.

"Why are you out here? You should be below with the women."

Zelda slowly turned to see who had spoken to her. She smiled with a half-hearted laugh. "Oh, Hiro. Hello. Isn't it beautiful? Land."

He leaned over the edge of the boat, looking along with her. True, the sight sparked a hope within him. England had tried once, many years ago, to forge a colony out of this wild forsaken piece of foreign land. However, they had failed to receive news from the colony and now they returned to try again, wiser and with more care towards their choices. His wife accompanied him on this voyage, along with his unborn child. He was sure she would be as glad as this youth to see this greenery after so long.

The trees rocketed towards the sky, reaching the clouds. This provided the best opportunity for cabins and fences. The climate felt perfect, sweet breezes of the wind heaven compared to the stuffy climate of the cobblestone paths behind him. "Indeed it is, Zelda. But be careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise." She commented, looking up at him once more.

Her angelic innocence made the solider smile. Her dress swayed out behind her, and she commonly could be seen among the men twirling so that it flowed as if a large cupcake. Her kind, gentle eyes were as deep a blue as the sea itself, and she was untamable as the waves that crashed along the rocks. Her face mimicked a heart-shape, a bit pale. She enjoyed decorated it with several types of makeup. Her bright blonde hair usually stood up in a bun, hidden beneath her lacy parasol.

"You know you'd better go down below, Zelda. We will be weighing anchor soon. I wouldn't want you to be hurt, especially as the only child here." Hiro commented. He felt almost as if Zelda were his own daughter, and he cared for her as such. "The new territory may look beautiful, but it's dangerous. Don't weigh it too lightly."

"Oh, you worry too much." She giggled. Suddenly, the ship gave a lurch. Zelda felt the arms the soldier enclose about her as her light body hurled forward. Her precious locket, the only thing she treasured with her always, slipped from her hands where she had been fingering it. "My locket!" She shouted, extending a hand. With a soft plop, the metal trinket fell into the ocean, a few ripples the only evidence it had ever existed. "No! My locket!" She struggled against Hiro, almost ready to throw herself over the side of the ship to retrieve her life.

"Let it go!" Hiro commanded, dragging the girl back. "It's gone! Zelda, it fell in the ocean. It's gone!" He held her close, his powerful arms making it impossible for the hysterical girl to wrench loose. "Do you hear me? It's gone!" As a large puffy white cloud floated overhead, a single tear dripped down the girl's cheek. "It's gone." He drew her close, comforting her for the lost jewelry, although he didn't understand why she loved it so. It would be easy to find another just like it. "When we land, Zelda, you get to come with me. Don't worry. Within a few days, we should have a small barrier up and you'll be allowed to explore within the borders of the colony."

Zelda remained still and silent as the ocean, shaking slightly with little sobs. "O-okay."

…

Days passed, then weeks. Sheik poked a head through the small tent flap, smiling at the smell of the deer cooking, seasoned with a perfect consistency, enough to make his stomach rumble in anticipation.

"_Do I hear a bear growling at me?" _Saria asked, turning from admiring her cooking work. She giggled loudly, twisting a black braid around her face while flushing. Where Sheik was, Link was not far behind. _"Where's grasshopper?"_

Sheik shrugged, leaning over the food to take a deep whiff. _"I haven't seen him around lately since he got in trouble that long time ago." _

"_That's strange. Usually he's near you. Maybe… Maybe he's in the meeting place." _She referred to the special place, just inches from the boundaries of the village. Both Link and Sheik used to spend time there, calling it the "Sacred Meadow." A place that they could speak of things in private.

"_I'm going to go check, good idea." _Sheik sneaked a small piece of the deer, blowing upon his hands while swallowing, the crackling of the fire comforting.

"_I'm coming, too!" _Saria dropped her spoon into the soup she had been mixing, blowing out the fire. The two left her tent, dodging nimbly through the ropes and numerous blockades throughout the camp. They pushed back some pine branches, squeezing through the small hole of the hollow log to the huge tree, its leaves hanging down. Saria motioned for Sheik to be silent as they heard Link's voice, timid and quiet, speaking to the tree. He had always been viewed as strange, and neither of them had ever questioned his reasons.

"_Deku tree…. I don't know what to do. Mother's so disappointed, and Father hates me... I've decided that I have to get that hawk feather. But what if Sheik doesn't want to come, too?"_

"_I do." _Sheik said, erupting from his hiding place with Saria trailing behind. _"Great idea, Link. I'll go with you." _

A smile spread over the boy's lips. Saria stepped forward, taking a deep breath and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, her eyes shining. _"Be careful, okay, Link? Come back safely." _

Link nodded quickly, but his excited smile faded. _"But I'm not allowed to leave the village." _

"_Well… Your mom kinda meant that you couldn't go alone. So I'll be with you. We'll both ask together!" _Sheik took his friend's hand and yanked him past the secret entrance, Saria smiling as she watched them leave, returning to her cooking after her mother's yell.

Sheik and Link bounded up to Kaumudi and Avani, both of them busy. Link's mother was weaving some cloth together, probably forming something for him to wear soon. She was chattering away like a magpie to Kaumudi, Sheik's mother. Below the woman's talented hands, a rather slim girl sat, her jet black hair short and curly. She had her eyes closed; enjoying Kaumudi's preening, since Sheik would not stand for any of it.

"_Hey, Mom. Sheik and I are going to a really cool place!_" Link exclaimed, hoping silently she wouldn't ask. He knew her heart melted as he spoke to her.

Before she could answer, the girl chimed in softly. "_So where is this really cool place_?"

Link had no words for a moment. He was not about to tell Anju, the most frightened and timid girl in the whole village, about where he was planning to go. _"Um… Around the forest lake." _He made up a brilliant excuse, the forest lake tended to be the boring place the mothers took their babies to wash them.

"_The forest lake, what's so cool about the forest lake?" _

Link rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. Sheik decided now was the best time to ask his mother. _"Mother, may Link come with me?"_

"_Hm. I don't know, what do you think, Avani?" _

"_Well…" _The woman pursed her lips, eyeing her son's pleading expression. "_It's alright with me."_ Sheik and Link whooped together, starting to run off before Avani's voice continued. _"As long as Anju goes with you." _

….

"_Link, you know as well as I do that in order to get a hawk feather, you're going to have to move closer to the great waters, the hawks are more fluent there." _Sheik groaned, dragging the boy beside him.

_"I thought you were going to the forest lake!" _Anju's lip trembled. _"Near the great water, it's scary." _

Sheik sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. _"Listen, if you don't want to come, you can go back home and be a crybaby." _

Anju pressed her quivering lips together, flushing a deep red. _"I am not a crybaby! I'm coming, too!" _She tried to keep with the boys, but they ran much faster than she, since Anju tended to remain in the village. _"Guys! Guys, wait up! Come on! I can't go that fast!"_

"_Whoah." _Once she finally caught up to them and looked towards Sheik who had spoken, she gasped. Anju did not remain, not even for a few moments. She turned and ran for home, crying. Sheik and Link, however, stared. Action went on below, from shouts to scattering of people, to thunderous smacks of trees falling to the ground.

"_Sheik… What are they?"_ Link marveled towards the new visitors. _"They look like they have rolled in the frozen tears of the spirits." _

Sheik thought for a moment. Indeed, Link was right; they were as white as the cold winter that came with the changing of the seasons. They were… Like Link. Sheik turned and blinked. After several years with the climate of the new world, Link did look a bit tanner than the ones below, but he didn't seem too far off. Sheik remembered Link's past, but had never told him, and had forgotten. Now, it seemed all too real. _"Yeah… Link. Link! What are you doing?" _He followed his best friend hidden behind foliage, urgency laced in his voice.

"_I've never seen anything like them before." _

Sheik snatched his arm and pulled back. _"So you've seen one, let's go." _

"_I know, let go! I want a better look." _Knowing it wasn't a good idea, Sheik nodded and followed Link.

The two boys neared, crouching and slowly approaching. _"Link… Let's go." _Before the boy could reply, there was a loud barking. Two dogs had gotten loose from their roped confinements and sensed the boys, an unnatural smell. They leaped towards the boys and Sheik and Link bolted from their hiding place. Immediately, great attention was given to the disruption, and the boy nimbly dodged past several shocked women.

Sheik burst past the final threshold into the forest, panting with a great smile on his face. _"Wow… Link… That was amazing… Link?"_ Then the boy realized… He was alone.

"_Let me go! Let me go now!"_ Link kicked and shouted, throwing as big a tantrum as any young child captured by a large stranger.

"What do you think he's saying?" Hiro asked another man, a steady stream of gibberish all that could be heard from Link's mouth. "Well, in any case… Hey, do you think… This boy is lighter-skinned, more so than any Native American I've ever seen."

"Perhaps... He was captured by the Indians from the first colony. They've brainwashed him, those savages. Well, we don't have time to look after him, the colony must be built. We need a wall, weapons, and houses." A loud smack sounded as the back of his musket collided with Link's head, quieting the lad as he slumped, unconscious.

"That was completely uncalled for." Hiro growled, hoisting the boy's figure up into his arms. "I know. I have an idea. Zelda!" The little girl quickly came, inhaling a breath at the joyous sight of another boy her age. "Here. He is your responsibility. I want you to take care of him with us, and tell one of the grown-ups anytime you see him waking up, okay?" The petite figure followed, simply bubbling over with joy. She nodded as they carried him into the safe walls that were being built, her hands clasped together.


	5. Awakening

Author's Note: You have no idea how strange it is to be gone for so long and try to pick up where I left off (three years, sheesh). Forgive me if my writing style has changed too much for your liking, but I think it's an improvement. I hope you continue to enjoy. (By the way, italics is the language Link is speaking.)

Link opened his eyes with a groan, the back of his head throbbing like war drums. He tried to get up immediately, but slumped backwards the moment he attempted. He reached a hand behind his head to feel, the surface of it scratchy and thick, certainly not his own hair. This realization threw him into a panic and he shot to his feet.

He had to go home. Sheik, what if Sheik and Anju were looking for him? What would his mother think? How long had he been asleep? He could not remember any of this apart from being grabbed by the pale man. He slunk to the strange tepee's door flap, opening it. A whole mob of pale ones greeted his sight, from women to children to men, dressed in strange shiny clothes. He stared, horrified, unable to understand any of the gibberish he heard them spouting at one another. _Mother…_ His eyes watered. He tried to wipe the tears away, but quickly realized it did no real good. He missed his mother. He missed his home.

"Mommy! Mommy, look at the Indian boy!" A child nearby tugged on his mother's skirt and pointed at Link. The woman unleashed a blood-curdling scream of horror and snatched her child into her arms, clutching it close.

Link was, once more, sent into an immediate panic by this action. He jumped out of the tent, surrounded on all sides by complete aliens. He hurled himself into a wild run towards the woods, sliding to a stop when he was suddenly confronted by a wall. He had never seen such a towering wall before; it was taller than many of the trees beyond it, and made of woodened spikes, sharpened at end. Where had it come from? He couldn't remember seeing it before now. He ran his hands swiftly over the wood, seeing if there were any chance for a foothold.

"Now, calm down, son… nobody's going to hurt you…"

Link whirled about to see one of the pale men approaching him, hands extended. He had a strange curling beard of facial hair poking around his nose, and wore the shiny clothes Link had seen on many of the men. They glinted against the sun and made Link shut his eyes briefly, though he forced himself to keep aware, heart pounding. A long black stick had attached itself to the man's side and the other, another silver shiny stick. Why was everything so shiny? Link wriggled against the wall, cornered, unable to go anywhere, but desperate to get away. _Leave me alone! Please! My mother is worried about me! Let me go! _

"Can you understand any of that, soldier?" The man looked to his left to identify who had spoken. A tall, oily-looking man stepped forward, dressed in dark clothing, thick and strong as an oak, his armor blackened and shining, but with a dark reflection. His face looked stretched over his face, too little to cover it, making him appear gaunt. His cheekbones were plain to see, as well as sharp, seething dark eyes, cunning as a snake. Link decided he would call him accordingly.

"Nothing, sir. He speaks like the other devils, but too fast for me to understand. However, I might have understood something about blood." The man's lips twitched into a sneer.

"Wait!" Zelda rushed to the scene, throwing herself in front of Link, her hands outstretched. "He's under my care, isn't he? Hiro promised I could!" she reminded, eyes threatening to well with tears. "He didn't do anything wrong! He's just scared, is all!"

Link sank back onto the sand, looking at the girl his age, who'd suddenly tossed herself in front of him like a shield for the wolves. He was trembling slightly as he waited for their next actions.

"See? He's scared. He didn't mean any harm." Zelda bent slightly and held out a hand to the boy. "Come on. We won't hurt you. Take my hand."

Link stared at the outstretched hand, and then looked back at her. What did she expect him to do with it? Though it was clear he'd calmed down quite a bit from his previous panic, he made no move to accept the offer.

"Please…" She got on her knees in front of him, taking off her bonnet so he could see her face fully, her long, pretty blond hair free to move in the wind's embrace. "I promise. I won't hurt you. Here, take it."

Link paused for a very long time, the breath of the small crowd that had gathered baited in suspense, and then slowly put his hand on hers, helping himself up to his feet. He then slid it out of her grasp, gazing at the people with uncertainty and distrust. The picture began to go blurry. He slumped down to his knees once more.

"Hiro! Get some water, please! We have to get him back inside, he's losing blood!"

The picture of the people crowding around faded, and the last thing he saw before the world went dark was the face of the pale girl hovering over him with a concerned look on her face.


	6. Monagwis

Author's Note: For those of you wondering what "Monagwis" is, it will be explained in a later chapter.

Link opened his eyes to find himself indoors again, but this time, the pale girl was sitting right next to him, watching him intently as a hunter watches prey. He slunk away from her, feeling the back of his head. It still felt odd and itchy, not like his hair. He couldn't tell why, but he started to scratch at it.

"No! Don't do that!" Zelda cried, reaching for his arm and pulling it down in her grip. He struggled, and then looked at her with a puzzled expression. His blue eyes, deep and expansive as the sea, stared at her. "You'll hurt yourself." He stopped trying to move his arms and slumped down, scooting away from her, as if he'd simply given up. "Don't be sad… my name's Zelda. What's yours?"

Link still couldn't understand a word the pale girl was saying, but she looked and sounded soft, softer than the streams in the wood, softer than his mother's best animal pelt. He reached out a hand to her somewhat unconsciously, curious if she really felt as soft as she looked.

The boy put his hand on her cheek, tenderly, with a touch so careful, Zelda hardly knew he was there. She blushed, and her cheeks turned a faint pink hue. "You're welcome," she said, assuming it was his thanks.

She wasn't as soft as he had imagined, but still much more so than any other girl Link had touched before now. He sat crosslegged, in a comfortable position, and withdrew his hand, staring at her harder this time. He'd never seen anyone with her color hair before, yellow like the corn that grew from the ground, but not as dark. He'd never seen anyone with so many beautiful colors on, either. In her ears, on her clothes, on her arms and over her neck were colors, so many colors. Bright, vivid patterns… Who was she?

"What's your name?" Zelda asked, wondering if he could understand her. He didn't respond, just seemed interested in her jewelry, looking at it with fascination. Not shells, like their jewelry, but sparkling rocks of some kind. He'd love to give his mother one of those. Zelda had always been an incredibly curious, adventurous girl, and leaned in closer, unafraid. "Your naaaame?" she asked again, slowly and deliberately. It could be possible he was just slow.

He leaned forward, and opened his mouth. "Naaaame."

Zelda could not help herself. She burst into a fit of giggles. "No, no, no!" she said between giggles. "I mean what is _your_ name? What do you call yourself?" She pointed at herself to demonstrate with a bright smile lighting up the room.

Link watched her movements as she said more jibberish. She pointed to herself. Was she trying to ask him what he was going to call her by? Sometimes good friends in the village would do that, if you were planning on being best friends. Was that was she was asking? If he wanted to be her friend? He looked at her for a longer moment, trying to decide upon a good name for her. So many colors… so bright and beautiful…

"Monagwis."

"Huh?" Zelda was stunned. She gave him an odd look.

He pointed at her. "Monagwis." It was a perfect name for her. They were around flowers, with so many beautiful colors, so dainty and easily harmed if they weren't handled carefully. It was perfect.

"Me? No, I'm Zelda."

Link shook his head. "Mo…naaa…gwiiis…" he said slowly, deliberately, as she had before. She must be slow to learn.

Zelda sighed softly. "Monagwis?" she asked, gesturing to herself. Link nodded, pleased. She then pointed to him, looking puzzled.

"Link," he said, pointing to himself. The two of them smiled. They had made a first connection.

"Well, is he awake?" The flap of the large tent peeled back to show a soldier with a gruff expression but kind eyes. "Ah, look at the two of you! He seems much calmer." Hiro bent down to the boy's level. "Hello. I'm Hiro."

Link glanced at Zelda, who appeared calm and smiled. "Link? Hiro." She pointed at the soldier, then to herself. "Monagwis." And again to her friend. "Hiro."

"Hiro," Link repeated, nodding. "Link." He pointed to himself. He was finally getting through to these people, even if it was incredibly labored.

"Do you think you can keep him calm? I'm going to check his head wound, see if it's been healed enough to move him." Hiro shifted closer. Link's eyes widened and he moved away a bit, skittish.

"Link." Zelda moved closer to him and took his hand between hers. "Link… it's okay." She smiled and patted his hand, soothing him. She began to hum a soft song under her breath, a lullaby her father had sung to her when she'd lived in Hyrule with him, before begging to come on the expedition.

The tune was so relaxing, so smooth and easing, Link did not protest when Hiro slipped behind him and checked his bandages. "He's doing much better!" He replaced the bandages and looked the boy over, puzzled. Where had this young child come from? Clearly, he wasn't an Indian, for his skin was not as dark, just tanned, but he was dressed in their clothing, with a deerskin loincloth, moccasins, and no shirt of any kind. He had a dirty face, and scraggly blonde hair, but it was clear he looked healthy and well-fed. Link slipped away from Hiro and gazed longingly at the tent flap entrance. "It looks like he came from the woods, from a Native American camp."

"Are we going to let him go?"

"We can't do that yet, Zelda. He's a bit low still. I want to be sure he's fully healed. We also have to find out where he came from… we'll keep him here until we can find out if it's safe to let him go on his own. It should take no longer than a few weeks. He seems to like you. Perhaps the influence of a younger peer his own age will be beneficial for him. How would you like to help teach him to communicate?"

"But... he already communicates... You mean me understand what he's saying?" she asked, innocently sitting next to Link and practicing copying his sitting pose.

Hiro waved a passive hand at her to agree as he checked outside the tent to talk to another soldier. "And teach him our language, yes."

"But Hiro, couldn't that take a while?" The little girl looked doubtful.

"I'll work with you, Zelda… we could teach him enough to find out where he comes from in less than a month, if he's a good learner."

Zelda stared at the boy before her and he tilted his head a little in response. She knew, just by looking at him, Link was already learning. "Okay! We can try!"


End file.
